Chiaroscuro
by MzMilo
Summary: I never ask for any of this. The Deathly Hallows chose me—Harry Potter as their only Master. I traveled far and wide beyond space and time. Fate's game begins and apparently, I'm Destiny's pawn. This time in a new world, I'm the Shadow's counterpart, a role of importance to them. Time/dimensional travel, AU, Harry-is-Kuroko
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter Series and Kuroko no Basuke are not mine and never will be. They belong to their respective creators and publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Happy new year, everyone!_**

First off, the whole plot in this fic of Harry Potter as Master of Death is Avis' brainchild. However, there are some complications she had encountered and had decided to abandon her fics and this account. And before leaving this site she had given me her blessings and a go-signal to revise and alter the fics in this account.

I am also intrigued of the idea of counterpart. This idea further inspired by Tori-chan's influence to me of reading Harry Potter fics. One particularly on my top list is **Sara Blake's Black Phoenix**. Now, I'll just have to see how it goes as Harry Potter/Tetsuya Kuroko arrives in KnB universe.

**Credits:**

**_1. To Avis, who owns the plot of Harry as Master of Death in this fic. Thank you so much._**

2. Cover pic **is not mine. **I just got it from _fanpopdotcom_, submitted there by **Soul_Dragneel**.

3. Lily's last words with Voldemort is found in the 3rd book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban American edition pg. 179

* * *

**Summary:**

I never ask for any of this. The Deathly Hallows chose me—Harry Potter as their only Master. I travelled far and wide beyond space and time. Fate's game begins and apparently, I'm Destiny's pawn. This time in a new world, I'm the Shadow's counterpart, a role of importance to them. GoM/Kuroko

* * *

**General Warnings:**

time/dimensional-travel, AU, GEN, OOCHarry/Kuroko

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

"_Many events have revolved around you. Lives have changed course because of you."_

"_No, that can't be right. I have been stuck away at convents and in this castle. I have nothing of any import and can mean nothing to anyone."_

"_You are the eye of the hurricane, the silent place of still air around which the violent forces blow."_

"_But why now?"_

"_Destiny perhaps. Or an effect of those uncanny abilities of yours. Yours will not be a quiet life."_

"_It's been deafeningly quiet up until now."_

"_You'll hear the howl of the winds soon enough."_

"_Don't say things like that. They scare me."_

"_You wanted the truth. It is not my fault it is not as pretty as you wish."_

**_-Theron and Lucia, Dream of Me by Lisa Cach_**

* * *

Harry Potter.

Down the memory lane, that was once his famous or infamous name.

When he's just a child before discovering magic, his only wish was to live a simple life with no complications. Too bad, the path he'd taken was different to what he originally wished for. He's not just an ordinary boy. He's a half-blood wizard, only child Lily Potter née Evans and James Black Potter. He's barely a year old, and yet the prophecy of being the vanquisher of the darkest and most powerful Dark Lord of all times whose name was Lord Voldemort has been fulfilled.

None would realize how a one year old child survived the deadly and killing curse. _Avada Kedavra._

Not even the prophecy could reveal _the power he knows not._

**≈I≈**

It happened like this...

In exchange for the prophecy's information, Voldemort had given Severus Snape a boon: to spare the woman whom Severus Snape loved, Lily Potter.

_If_ only Lord Voldemort had not acquiesced to his informant, Severus Snape's request—it resulted a binding vow to invoke between the two.

_If_ only Lily Potter stood aside, but Lily Potter loved her child so much that she rejected the Dark Lord's act of mercy. Instead, she offered her life to the Dark Lord in exchange for her son's life.

_Lily's voice: _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

_Voldemort: _"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now."

_Lily: _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-** "**

_Lily: _"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… "

The Dark Lord was astounded by this woman's courage, but he would not be stop. He raised his wand and aimed it at her chest and said. "Very well."

If only Magic did not register the change of the binding words between the two.

The Dark Lord choose to kill Lily Potter in exchange for her son's life, he was now bounded to spare Lily's child instead. However, he did a very thoughtless act.

He turned his wand on young Harry Potter and uttered the curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

This thoughtless act doomed him for thirteen years as a wraith.

The Dark Lord had defied the conditions of his vow to Lily Potter. It was after all, only proper for Magic to ask for retribution, and for Voldemort to suffer the consequence.

**≈I≈**

Harry Potter grew up emotionally and physically abused by his relatives.

With the Dursleys as his guardians, Harry learned never to question the adults' authority. He was told to do most of the household chores the moment he could walk. Bullied by his cousin and the neighbor's children, he was declared a freak.

The teachers in his primary school chose to believe the Dursleys' lies that he was a good for nothing relative of theirs. His classmates chose to copy his cousin, Dudley. They bullied him and played a game called _'Harry Hunting.'_ The neighbors considered him a bad influence and a troublemaker not worthy of their attention.

The change began when he discovered that he was not a freak but a wizard on his 11th birthday. Hagrid a half giant was ordered to fetch Harry from his relatives. He'd also received his first cake and gift from Hagrid. The two then went on their way to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies.

In one of their talks, Hagrid had told Harry about Voldemort, who murdered his parents, and that Harry is the only who survived the killing curse, Avada Kedavra.

**First Year**

Harry Potter entered the magical world of Britain and was educated in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By luck, they had taken down a troll on Halloween. He gained two best friends Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch and Ronald Weasley, a pure-blood wizard. At the end of the school year, the three passed the security guarding the Sorcerer's Stone. There, Harry encountered a professor Quirrell possessed by Voldemort, and he survived to tell the tale.

**Second Year**

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The Hogwarts' students believed he will be the next Dark Lord in the making because he could talk to snakes. Parseltongue was the ability to use snake language, a trait of Salazar Slytherin and his last known heir, the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Deep in the halls of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry met a boy similar and different to him—Tom Marvolo Riddle, the younger self of the Dark Lord Voldemort and a memory preserved in a diary. Harry killed a gigantic basilisk which poisoned him and was later saved by a phoenix whose tears held magical healing powers.

**Third Year**

Sirius Black, a convicted escaped prisoner of the wizarding prison Azkaban was out for Harry's blood. Later on, Harry learned that he, Sirius Black was assumed to betray his parents to the Dark Lord. Only for the said man to be innocent and was revealed as his godfather. The concept of traveling to the past was also introduced to Harry. Turning back the time, they were attack by a werewolf, Remus Lupin and dozens of dementors charged at them, only to be stopped by Harry with a Patronus spell. Together with Hermione, the two saved Sirius Black, an innocent man from being Kiss.

**Fourth Year**

He's declared a cheater for entering his name in the Triwizard's Tournament whose champions were required to be at least seventeen years old. Harry survived the two tasks: dragons and mermaids. The last task was held in the maze. However, Harry and Cedric were pulled by a portkey to witness the ceremony of giving Voldemort his own body by using Harry's blood. And the Dark Lord came back. Harry survived but Cedric was dead.

**Fifth Year**

Harry was claimed a liar by the Ministry of Magic for telling them that the Dark Lord was back. In Hogwarts, a ministry mole implanted by Minister Cornelius Fudge tortured Harry to tell no lies, resulting a scar embedded on his arm as punishment.

With grim resolve, Harry, Hermione, and Ron assembled the Dumbledor's Army, together they trained with their classmates to use defensive and offensive spells because their professor, the ministry mole was incompetent. Months later, during a confrontational battle between the Order of the Phoenix and the Dark Lord's supporters, the Deatheaters, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black fell through the mysterious veil because of a trap set by Voldemort. Moving forward, a duel between the Light Lord Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort ensued. And the magical world finally acknowledged that Voldemort really was back.

**Sixth Year**

Back in Hogwarts, while battling the changes of puberty and at the same time stalking Draco Malfoy, Harry was urged by Dumbledore to study the memories inside the pensive involving Tom Riddle, Voldemort's true name. Harry was told to look for weaknesses. Dumbledore, the great leader of light, was later killed by Severus Snape, who had done it because of an Unbreakable Vow between him and Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

**Seventh Year**

Voldemort had now controlled the Ministry and Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to drop out of school to hunt for the soul pieces of Voldemort called horcruxes. Their goal was to destroy every single one of them in order to make Voldemort returned to being mortal. Those who were against Voldemort's reign were marked as Undesirables.

And Harry was _enemy number one._ While on the search, a series of trials and test of friendship happened between the Golden Trio. Harry soon found out the truth of Albus Dumbledor's manipulation to him.

That's when everything changed.

**≈I≈**

His green eyes were hunted—a look that should not be in a seventeen year old boy. His thoughts were filled of what Severus Snape's memories just revealed to him.

_A horcrux._

_A human sacrifice._

Not given the choice because it was implanted accidentally by Voldemort himself.

Inwardly, Harry scoffed. _And they say innocent people should be put to safety what am I? A sinner?_ A hysterical laugh went out from him. This situation and what had happened to him the past years was already enough for anyone to go in hysterics. So that was the reason why a look of pity passed Snape's face for a second.

_A pig to be slaughtered indeed._

Harry was no idiot. He just had gone with the flow. He knew if he resisted, things will be worst. Dumbledore and magical world won't take no for an answer. They will surely drag him and pull some compulsion spells so he'll be bounded to obey their whims.

That was why he chose not to resist them.

A thought occurred to him. _Snape had no say for this matter and was also forced to be… _he froze realizing his ex-professor's own situation.

To him, as the seventh horcrux, he chose to fight.

On his own way, Snape protected him by sacrificing his own freedom and life because of his vow to Dumbledore. Snape, at least was truthful to him. The thought comforted him somehow. Being force to abide, to lose the freedom to make his own choice was like being held as prisoner. Empathy swelled within his heart but he suppressed it knowing, he did not want any pity cast upon him.

_We are in the same side of the coin huh?_ Harry voiced these thoughts inside his head and was later thrown down by an unknown force.

Thud.

_What was that? _Suddenly alerted, he checked the wards immediately. Relieved to find out that there was no enemy inside the flat, however, warmth flared from his magical core.

Thud.

The temperature inside his flat suddenly gone hotter. A burst of energy surged inside him like an avalanche. To his confusion, he saw the three Deathly Hallows hovering over him.

_This is not good._

The three objects seemed to breathe in life. They encircled him like one surveying a prey.

_"Finally."_

Harry blinked eyes searching around to who had spoken. Suddenly, he felt sleepy and tried to stay awake. To no avail, Harry found himself willingly plunging down to the oblivion of sleep.

Thud.

While Harry was unconscious, the Deathly Hollows changed into bright colors like supernovas. One settled to his left ear forming a platinum earring. Then, the Resurrection Stone was absorbed into it forming a tear shaped stone so little it could only be seen with a muggle's magnifying glass.

Next, the Elder Wand altered its form from solid to almost liquefied state. Its destination was inside Harry's magical core. Once inside, it hummed in pleasure and contentment.

The Invisibility cloaked covered his sleeping figure like a blanket making Harry invisible. Then another unexpected thing happened, like a chameleon, the cloak changed its color and properties. It became like a second skin against Harry's own. The second skin shimmered before burying itself to the folds within his skin becoming a perfect camouflage.

In addition it also erased the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

**≈I≈**

Years passed away since then.

I felt numbed to everything. I could not even cry. I was all alone.

I wanted to die but I cannot. The Hallows with me won't allow it. There was no Death that can take me away from this misery. My physical body still the same in my youth forever frozen as a seventeen year old.

I, destined to be the Master of Death for all eternity

In different worlds, dimensions, and time, the Deathly Hallows all waited patiently.

They were omniscient, and don't particularly care who kept them. However, They wanted someone, who don't know the powers each Hallows had. They all choose meticulously for the one who will wield them. Once they did, the existence of their other selves in other time and dimensions will be gone.

To become one. Serving their only one, true Master/Mistress.

It is I, Harry Potter, whom they had chosen.

Each Deathly Hallows had its own imaginable powers.

Until now, I couldn't help but marveled at the staggering powers of the once was called the Invisibility Cloak. It had absolutely modified its name not limiting itself to invisibility alone. It became a perfect camouflage. Like the characteristics of a chameleon, but with powers of mimicry never seen and heard before. The Invisibility Cloak before concealed the one underneath its fold in everyone's eyes. Now it could do more than that.

It concealed the presence of its wielder in every sense of sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste and even magic. A total deprivation of senses.

Because of of it, I could travel in different worlds without anyone noticing the presence of my existence. It was like, I never existed in the first place. Though, when I choose to reveal my presence, this is where its absolute hypnosis came in.

No one could perceive any difference caused by my mere presence. I believe this is what humans would say: people see and hear what they wanted to see and hear. I, on the other hand, called it illusion.

The only indication, I could sense its presence was its tender and loving hold to my body. It hummed in exhilaration, indicating it knew my inner thoughts.

**≈I≈**

"We sure are omniscient and powerful. However, the influence of few brings needed change is something we can't deny."

"The most surprising thing is the child's soul refuses to leave from the mortal plane."

"He's in the borderline of giving up."

"How's the other?"

"He needs a drive, a purpose."

"Unless something extraordinary happens…"

"A survivor and a lost soul…"

"One incomplete without the other."

"What about the memories? It is a special case."

"We all know, he won't let things stay as it is."

"Then, let fate and time take its own course."

"Harry Potter."

A musical voiced whispered his name. Green eyes opened.

"It is time."

He felt the stirring of energy transferring him to beyond.

**Present**

A rushing wave of wondrous magic from his core thrums. Burst of almost fireflies' light in different colors burst into the air. The luminous millions of lights dance in the beat of an unheard music.

Another breeze in, a rushing, powerful waves of magic has no structure, apparently it has no limits like an endless surging ocean. Tenderly, the cloak of magic alters its form into the small figure. The two feel oddly in peace with each other. They complement each other. Embracing one another and becoming one. Satisfied of the change, it hums in pleasure.

After its completion, a gasp is heard from the small figure on the bed. Eyes blink. The sensation of numbness from the process of joining is starting to fade away. The boy proceeds to stretch his new body, and sits on the bed waiting for something to occur.

He hisses in pain, gritting his teeth as wave of memories storm inside his mind. His own ancient memories.

And another wave rushes in, not of his, but memories of his counterpart.

Distant parents, love for his grandmother; a thirst for recognition and approval; sweat and tears; nights without an hour of rest; joy of acceptance; victory after victory; haunted faces of rivals; shame; pain of loneliness; rejection; raw emotions from being left behind; breaking of bonds; running away; struggling hope; solitude of darkness; new chance; Seirin's basketball club members; meeting them again; defeat; fighting back; determination; his will.

After a few minutes of resting from the assault of both memories, and cursing Fate for the nth time, he conjures a full length body mirror and silently peruses this new body. Eyes stare with amusement at the color of his hair. The face is cherubic. He can't help but admire the beautiful pair of eyes; they were bluest of blue like the sky itself.

He's cute. _Too cute._

Next, he grimaces observing the statistics of his height. He sighs in disappointment.

A sudden thought occurs to him.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?_

"Kuroko-senpai," he tests the word eyes gleaming with indescribable glint. "Sounds good to me."

to be continued…

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I **_need _**and **_love_** reviews.

And so before leaving, **please leave a review ^-^**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter Series and Kuroko no Basuke are not mine and never will be. They belong to their respective creators and publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I want to give my thanks for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. Your reviews made me smile. Without your support, I don't think I'll be updating this fic so soon.

* * *

**General Warnings:**

time/dimensional-travel, AU, GEN, language, BAMF&OOC Kuroko, unbetaed

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

Q: Why does a change happens?

A: Keep in your mind, the cause-and-effect factors in a change.

Q: When does a change occurs?

A: You mean its speed? I could be occurring gradually or in most cases instantly. If you are talking about time, no one knows. It's simply unforeseeable

Q: Why does a person changes?

A: Circumstances and situations play a vital role in molding a person's character, mindset, and outlook in life.

Q: How does the change manifested itself?

A: Positive and negative these two, are never without each other. They coexisted in anything, anytime, and anywhere.

Q: Is change reversible?

.

.

.

* * *

**≈II≈**

For the life of him Harry wonders not for the first time if his counterparts in various realities usually suffer from extreme case of martyrdom and masochism (like he's one to talk). In addition, why are his counterparts _too _bloody nice? It's like when heaven rain goodness upon the earth he _and _them are the only one who's awake to catch it all.

Or is it just Fate having too much fun for his good health?

_This is a conspiracy nothing more and nothing less, _Harry grimaces at the thought. If he does defy Fate and whoever else, the stronger the gripping pull will be. Not much a fat chance either way. Clearly, it's a deadlock situation.

Well, at least there's a source of constant cash knew more than anyone else how hard it is to suffer in hunger among other things.

Being Master of Death isn't a banquet.

Immediately, Harry steers away from the painful memories of his past lives. The forefront in his mind is to focus on walking this unfamiliar terrain through and finish the job in flying colors.

First on his list, is to train this fragile body to shape. And it will be one titanic struggle to pass through the Everest level of training exercises that needs to be done.

More importantly, he has to get use to be called Kuroko Tetsuya in this world.

**********≈II≈**

Glacial blue eyes stare at the phone. She hesitates.

Why is she doing this time and time again? Does she really need another more rejection? Does _he_ really need more rebuff from _them_?

It is certainly pointless that much she knows very well.

But.

She is not doing this for herself. It is for _him_. It is always for her most precious grandchild, Tetsuya. The very least she can do for him is to do it herself.

He is _so_ tired_._

It is up to her to do it herself even if it means another letdown.

Taking a deep breath a hand reaches out for the phone. Forefinger pushes the right buttons unhurriedly. It always pains her to remember this specific set of numbers for an international call. But she needs to be strong for _him_.

Completing the set of numbers, she pauses for a second and then presses down the call button. A ring is coming from the other end of the line. She waits.

Clicks.

"Who is this?" a posh voice asks politely.

"I would like to speak with my son or my daughter-in-law as soon as possible, Yuka-san," her patented authoritative voice responds coolly at the receiver. No need to introduce herself, the secretaries all knew the sound of her voice.

The other on the line clears her throat nervously. "Is this about next month's occasion, Kuroko-dono?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Please send my sincerest apology to Tetsuya-sama, Kuroko-dono. Both have fully loaded schedules especially in this winter season." The words come out in a hurry as if it can soften the blow of its impact.

Her teeth clench in anger. "They are not able to come back home for their _only _child's birthday yet again, Yuka-san?" she inquires frostily with an edge to her tone. She more than sees than senses the trembling form at the other line. She knows that it isn't fair for the other to be the receiving end of her ire, but she has no compunctions when it comes to those who hurt her Tetsuya especially his so-called _parents_.

"I-I c-can arrange a p-phone call to reach them f-for you, K-Kuroko-dono," the other offers meekly. "They are free by seven pm," the other adds without remorse. Better them than her need not to be said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Kuroko-dono."

"Thank you for this information, Yuka-san."

Clicks.

A numb feeling passes over her after the call.

Did they _always_ have to do it? The thought is saddening. And infuriating.

Money is never a problem. That issue which they use as an excuse is becoming a bag of old news to her ears. Those two deserved a good tongue-lashing, but her tangent tirades and protestations cut no ice though out the years.

A shadow casts over her face.

It isn't Tetsuya's fault he is such an introverted and sickly child. And it isn't like his parents do care about him that much. If there something they care about, it is how they are disappointed of their son—a matter which the two did not even try to keep this matter privy from him. They also make it sure clearly to have nothing to do with their only child.

And it hurts her beloved grandchild, Tetsuya so much.

She's afraid at this juncture, Tetsuya's heart will completely grow colder with each passing days after years of inattention and rejection from his parents. And she's doing everything she can to give Tetsuya the love he deserves but it isn't enough. She can only watch out for the breaking point of this withdrawal helplessly.

A distinctive set of footsteps break her depressing train of thoughts. She spins around to face Tetsuya heart breaking at what she will have to say to him when a breathtaking but haunting sight holds her breath.

A lithe nine year old figure stands in front of her with transcendent beauty. Short blue hair frames the cherubic face. She knows once Tetsuya gets older, they will change to perfect cheekbones that models would kill for. The child has a pair of blue eyes in perfect semblance of color of marriage between the sea and sky with palest of silver flecks in the irises are frame by thick, dark midnight blue eyelashes. Inwardly she shivers how unsettling it to be the focal point of a Kuroko's eyes because they seem to see through one's soul knowing its darkest secrets. With sinking feeling she realizes that now Tetsuya has those apathetic and cold eyes.

_Is it already too late? Have they finally managed to drive him far away to the point of no return? _she thinks in despair.

"Obaa-sama," Tetsuya says softly in monotone eyes strong and resolute gaze at her, "I would like to go outside for fresh air."

"Of course, Te-chan." Shizuka hears her voice answering back faintly. Eyes bore into his grandchild's back in probing intensity. She is not sure what to make of this instantaneous change.

**********≈II≈**

His tenth birthday passes by without seeing a hair or hide of his _supposed_ parents. If he's a normal child like others, he'll be sad but he's not. He had put it past behind him. Their presence isn't worth much to him anyway. For the past and current him, his mother and father is more than a pair of strangers than family.

And he's always been careful not to get closer to anyone. Keeping himself meticulously distant is more preferable than being hurt of someone whose existence is like that of a vapor in the air.

Yet, the pain of years of solitude continues to haunt him. He can't completely cast his emotions away to do so, is to deny a part of himself. For once, he lets himself be selfish to have his_ grandmother_'s love and attention only for himself. Knowing deep inside this is only a temporary reprieve.

to be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's quite short but I have to set the stage first especially Tetsuya-kun's family story. And I have to go back to my studies _again_. BTW I'm in my last year of high school and there a lot of things to be done *grimaces*

**Credits:**

The Q&A was a dialogue by my sister and our little cousin. I just put it in here because it's somehow fitting to the story.

**suntan140,** thank you for the review. It's a yes to your question.

**farronewp,** thank you for the review. Kuroko-kun has his memories in the past but it there is a twist. You'll know what in the incoming chapters ;) The story will soon be set in middle school.

**SleepyMangaHead**, thank you for the feedback. It made me smile that you like it. I believed you received my reply to your question. If not, GoM means Generation of Miracles.

**wildarms17****, **thank you for the review. Yes, Harry is Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I **_need _**and **_love_** reviews.

And so before leaving, **please leave a review ^-^**


End file.
